Blood Knight Naruto
by The Emperor of darkness
Summary: In the Dark stars of the Galaxy, there is only war and among are the Emperor's most proudest warrior's the spacemarines. When a chaos force threatens a planet that the Imperium lost there can only to be one to reclaim it, The Blood Knights
1. Chapter 1

The History of a Blood knight

_Hey guys its me again bring you my secret story that I've been working on for a while and now I bring it to you and it's a crossover between Naruto and my favorite war hammer 40k, well I hope you enjoy_

We all know of a story of man defeating a great nine-tailed demon for the sake of his people, and condemning his child to a life of sadness and great pain, but what if some one had found them or something dark and sinister, that it would make there greatest wither in fear

In the dark reaches of space…

Aboard a ship called **Khrones will** lays a dark force, as we look at the ship it was deformed in many ways as the ship was painted a dark red with the ways of the eight painted onto it and held crosses onto it as they were then pointing with arrows into eight different directions. As you then look at the hull of the ship you could see that there were faces made into the hull and they look as they were crying and moaning in great pain as then other parts of the ship seemed to be alive as living organs or muscle were made one with the ship. As we then go to the bridge to see that a man was sitting on a chair or a throne that seemed to be alive as some the tentacles on the back of it were moving

"**My lord we have disengaged from the wrap as ordered,"** said a voice as the man looked up to see a giant demon rapped into the ceiling of the command bridge

"Excellent how far are we from the elder craft world" said the man as he looked onto the holographic map that appeared under the great demon

"**We are 50 light years away"** said the demon greatly confused as his master had input said the first planet or craft world that the ship would run in to

"Then there is a planet near by" said the man as he looked bored as he looked like he was expecting this to happen

"**My lord let us head back into the wrap"** said the demon but was interrupted by another man rushing into the room

"Lord Maldox there seems to be a planet out here" said a man as he walked in as Maldox then turned to look to him as he was 7 feet tall and wearing bulky amour as he was but all for his head

"Yes Samiel" said Maldox uncaring as if he knew that he would walk into the room as Samiel then knelled

"The scanners picked up a planet and that as well it released a high amount of demonic energy" said Samiel, as it didn't surprise him

"Maybe its those dark elder they're always invoking strange summons" said Maldox as Samiel shook his head

"No sir it's a planet of humans" said Samiel as he then noticed that Maldox then turned back to the great demon without giving him an answer until he spoke

"Demon found the planet that is nearby" said Maldox as one of the Demons many eyes looked to him

"**It is done my lord," said the demon **as the Maldox turned back to Samiel

"Marine I want you to gather who ever you want for you squad and scout out the planet and gather cultist with you as well" said Maldox

"But why cultist my lord" said Samiel but then realized what he said and beg for forgiveness

"Samiel you know not to question me and when were at the planet I will explain just be glad I didn't kill you now go" said Maldox as Samiel thank the gods for not being feed to them yet and left the room to round up a team as Maldox then returned to look at the hologram of the **Segmentum Ultima**, as he look to it he saw that it was the biggest part of the milky way galaxy and farthest away from the center of the Imperium of man

"Earth" Maldox said to him self as he heard foot steps behind as he cursed him self that someone had walk in on him with out him noticing as he turned he saw his second in command

"Borris good to see you here" said Maldox as he looks to him as he had heavy amour covering his body like Samiel, but Borris had taken spoils from all the people he killed and his amour was adorn with them as he had also had animal fur rapped around top of his amour as you could then see his deformed face in view

"Cut the chat Maldox, I heard you were ordering my men around," hissed Borris as Maldox gave him a bored look

"By what ever do you mean?" Maldox slyly said

" Don't play games with me Sorcerer" yelled Borris as he drew his bolter and aimed for the sorcerer's head

"Borris you dare go against me, do you not remember who saved you from the warp and the blood god himself from an eternity of suffering because of your great campaign losses" said Maldox as Borris looked to the eye holes in his helmet as they seemed to glow brighter and his staff seemed to hum even louder

"Fine then sorcerer, how long till we reach the planet then" said Borris as the demon interrupted them

"**My lord we will be there in one hour" said the demon** as he then proceed back with his other tasks in maintaining the ship

"Well then you heard Borris get moving you have1 hour to prepare what ever you can or can observe as Samiel takes his scout team down first as Borris then headed for the door

"You'll have my answer in an hour" said Borris as the door opened and then shut as Maldox then turned back to hologram and gazed upon the Milky Way and saw the wrap in a different sector

"I would be rather be fighting there right now but I have plans right now instead" said Maldox to himself as he continue to watch the hologram for remaining hour

1 hour later…

"**Lord Maldox we are here" said the demon** as all of his eyes were on the sorcerer

"You may continue your work, I'll be heading down to the hanger then" said Maldox as the demon continue his work as Maldox began his journey to the hanger as he saw tech priest run about muttering prayer's to the machine spirit and servants cleaning and helping the marines with there amour and weapons as many were muttering prayers to Khorne hoping that they could kill as Maldox then found Samiel

"Samiel my boy its good to know that you decide" said Maldox as Samiel turned to look to him

"Yes my lord I'm ready and so is my squad" said Samiel as Maldox then observe these marines that Maldox pick out as he saw veteran and new marines alike, he saw this because of the spoils that they were adorn with as veterans had many, new had a few to none

"And your cultist" said Maldox as Samiel pointed to the other thunder hawk as Maldox saw them and took count

"So your taking 14 marines pulse yourself and 30 cultist" said Maldox as Samiel nodded his head not knowing how to answer

"Well then I think its time to tell you your mission" said Maldox as all of the marines listened as the leading units to the cultist listened as well

"you'll be heading down to the planet and find the source of the demonic energy" said Maldox

"So that we can feed it to Khorne" said the marine as thought that was the answer

"No" Maldox answered

"He would take that as an insult as that demonic energy was weak when I felt it in the warp so if we do give it to him he'll make us suffer" said Maldox

"So then sorcerer what are we going to do with it" said Borris as he walked to them as the marines knelled for respect as Maldox looked straight at him

"Why use it as a weapon of course and even if it isn't that strong we still get more followers so tell the servitors and tech priest be ready because we're about to increase our invasion force

"So do we attack as soon as we get down there?" said Samiel as Maldox looked to him

"No for a couple of years gather your troop number and capture people for information about the planet and then the cultist will slowly convert people to the ways of chaos until they hit the major population areas until we have most of the people under our control and then we kill, understand" said Maldox as the marines nodded as well as the cultist leaders

"Alright then all of you dismissed," said Maldox as he turned to walk back to the bridged with Borris closely behind

"Maldox will your plan work" said Borris as he watch the sorcerer's back as he then heard

"Have my plans ever failed before Borris?" said Maldox as they then entered the bridged

Inside the thunder hawk…

"Alright get all the equipment into the ship" said Samiel as a cultist walked up to him

"Umm sir my men have already got all of them into the ship and were ready to go" said the cultist as Samiel nodded as the cultist turned to leave

"Wait Cultist what's your name" said Samiel as the Cultist turned back

"Me sir" said the cultist while pointing to himself

"Yes you" said Samiel as he nodded

"Its Damas" said the Cultist now known as Damas

"Well then Damas see you on the surface" said Samiel as they both got into different thunder hawks and the docking bay door begin to open as three thunder hawks pulled out and then began to enter the earths atmosphere

On the planet in Konoha…

Naruto's sealing had just happen moments ago and the saurtobi had manage to stop the counsel's judging in condemning the boy's life to death, but he had then put up a law to prevent what was in naruto, but he still wondered why he told them in the first place anyway but this old monkey still had a plan

As Saurtobi went to his home in the hokage tower, as he then went to the basement and went to the very back where he then moved a large crate which behind it laid a door with many locks on it and charka seals on it as he then deactivated it as the paper seals fell to the floor and locks started to unlock them selves and door opened to a small poorly lit room as saurtobi began walking to the very back to see a machine with two statues next to it showing to armored men holding a sword with point in the ground and a shield laying on it as a piece of cloth laid on there left arm and on the front of them the word printed out in bold **Blood Knight**

"They said if I ever need anything and I have a favor on Rafen" said saurtobi as he started up the machine as he reminded himself

"I need them to save naruto from this suffering he's going to get and I hope this is the answer" said saurtobi as he started to tap the buttons on the ancient machine as it then started a broadcast for a couple of minutes before it went dead

"I hope they got the message for Naruto's sake I hope they did" said saurtobi as he left and sealed the room back up wondering then what to do with the baby boy

Somewhere in Earth country…

The chaos thunder hawks had just touched down onto the planet and had began unloading supplies to set up a base in the mountain region as it was set up as the best hiding place as Samiel was overlooking he used his Vox to get in contact with the ship (and a Vox is a radio but its called a Vox in 40k or war hammer)

"My lord Maldox we have reached the planet surface with no problem" said Samiel as he waited for a response

"Excellent continue building a forward base so that we can keep you supplied," said Maldox over Vox

"So what you do you suggest next my lord" said Samiel as he then began ordering tech priest and cultist around to begin setting up a base

"Send whatever Cultist you can around and find information about the planet and its people and don't radio back until you have enough for me to plan the next step" said Maldox

"Anything specific my lord" said Samiel as he then waited

"Just get a cultist into every major populated area and gather information while converting them to the way of eight" said Maldox slightly annoyed

"Your will be done my lord" said Samiel as he then turned off his Vox as he then started to shout order's

"You tech priest when night falls I want you to map out this entire planet for major population areas and Cultist be ready and get into groups of five when the tech priest comes back but until then keep setting up the base" said Samiel as the Cultist started moving around more and the tech Priest started to prepare the thunder hawk

"Alright you six marine's your with me were going to scout out the landscape to see if anyone is around, the rest of you stay here and guard the base" said Samiel as the marines followed him up the path of the mountain side as it was a heavy rocky area as Samiel strap his Helmet to his head

Few hours later…

"My lord I'm glad your back I've finished the task you gave me," said the tech priest as he then show Samiel a detailed map of the entire continent

"Good excellent" said Samiel as he looked down to map and then turned on his Vox unit

"My Lord can you hear me," said Samiel as he then heard Maldox voice

_"Yes Samiel what is it"_ said Maldox

"I have a detailed map of the entire continent on where you felt the demonic energy and have found five heavy population area's, so I 'm going to need more Cultist to maintain the base," said Samiel

_"Denied I'm going to send servitors instead to do that job, I do not want to send more men then I have to,"_ said Maldox

"Yes my lord" said Samiel as he ended the Vox-chat as he knew that Maldox will send them down in the next thunder hawk as he looked towards the Cultist

"Damas where are you" said Samiel as he then saw a cultist run up to him

" you called Samiel" said Damas as Samiel then got a good look at him as he was the same size as all Cultist, he had short hair, had a dark clothing on carried two swords on him and a bolter pistol on his left hip and a laser rifle on his back, as Samiel looked to him he was the only well armed Cultist in the group

"Damas I'm giving you command of these Cultist and you decide what city's you guys go to and corrupt slowly from the inside" said Samiel as Damas stared at the map as he then turned to Samiel

"I'll head here" said, pointed where on the map

"Are you sure because if something happens we can't reach you" said Samiel

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take," said Damas as he grab the map

"I'll show this to the others and will be gone by dawn" said Damas as he walked out the door as Samiel looked to him

"He would make a good Chaos Space marine and I know we still have ways of doing it" said Samiel as soon as the mission was over he wanted to suggest Damas as one to be turned into a marine

Two weeks later…

"Damn these people are stupid they can't realize the different between a baby and a Demon" Cursed Saurtobi as he had kept Naruto with him at all times as of Nurse's trying to kill him in the hospital and people breaking into his office trying to kill it as they refer to

As then a knock on the door was heard

" Yes come in," said saurtobi as he saw three men walk in with two women

"Yes we would like to move into ko-no-ha," said the man slowly as if he was trying to pronoun the word

"And who are you sir" said Saurtobi as he looked toward the man if he had any ill intent for the village or the child

"Well my name is Damas," said Damas as he bowed slightly

" and I would like to move in here with my brothers and sisters" said Damas as he pointed to both of them on either side

"alright then there's no problem" said saurtobi as he he pick up a few paper's from his desk and handed them to Damas

"all you have to do is fill them out and I can get you and your family a house" said saurtobi as one of the women walked towards the crib and saw the blond haired baby boy sleeping

"aw what a sweet child is he your grandson" said the woman as he looked towards saurtobi

"ahh no I'm just watching him" said saurtobi as he looked towards the woman

"is he an orphan" said the woman

"yes he is and someone has already adopted him" said saurtobi as the woman grew sad

"oh ok" said the woman as she walk back with her sister and brother's

"well then here you go" said Damas as he gave the paper work back to saurtobi as he then called out one of his ninja's

"bird bring these people to there new home" said saurtobi as he then gave the directions to bird as then the family then followed bird to there new living quarter's

Later towards the night...

As the five Cultist then started to set-up the Radio and get the Vox up

"this is team1 any one there" said Damas as he then heard

_"team 2 here"_said a voice the sounded Heavy

_"team 3 here"_said a voice that sounded feminine

_"team 4 here"_said a voice that sounded old

_"team5 here"_ said a voice that sounded young

"each of you know what to do get information about what happen two weeks ago and convert people to the way of chaos" said Damas as then each one cut out

"alright all of you know what to do" said Damas as he spoke to the other cultist as they left the house two of them off for information and the other two for follower's as Damas then radio for Samiel

"Samiel do you read" said Damas as he then heard a creaks over the radio but then heard him

_"what is it Damas in trouble" said Samiel_

"no we reached the city's all of us and are now beginning to gather information" said Damas

_"alright I'll report to lord Maldox good work out" said Samiel_ as his radio cut off

"were going to be here for a long time that i know" said Damas as he sighed and then looked to the sky wondering when will be the day that he'll get to kill again and feel blood

6 years later...

"the world hadn't turned out better after the second great ninja war but had gotten worse" said saurtobi as he leaned back in his chair and looked out to the city of konoha as it still looked the same, but in one part of the city there was a huge monument as it was shown as a giant cross with eight arrows pointing in different directions as he then looked up towards the sky to see that it had a smog color coming from it as also there was an area that belong to these Cultist

"then that new culture had to show up" said saurtobi to himself again as he then saw a couple people were facing its direction and praying to it like a gospel

"and i called them but they still haven't shown up yet" said saurtobi as then an Anbu appeared in his office and yelled out

"Hokage-sama come quick Naruto's been attack again" said the ninja as saurtobi turned to him and nodded as they rushed to the hospital as saurtobi then found Naruto in the bed with some many needles attached to him as saurtobi couldn't believe it

"what happen to him" said saurtobi as he yelled at the ninja

"he was attacked by a mob, but there were some civilians from that new cult that were there as well" said the ninja

"well it can't be helped" said saurtobi as he sighed and sat in a chair close to naruto

"um also sir they said that they would take responsibility of the attack and punish those in the cult that attack him" said the ninja as saurtobi nodded and disappeared as saurtobi then started to get a bad felling as he felt he should have handled it as he then herad a groan

"ji-ji are you there" said naruto as everything was blurry in his vision

"yes I'm here Naruto" said saurtobi as he look down to the boy wondering when will the people coming to save him arrive

"why do they hurt me ji-ji why" said naruto as he started to cry a bit as saurtobi then hugged the boy

"I don't know naruto i don't know" said saurtobi as he knew what he said was a lie but it would hurt the boy even more to tell him now as Naruto then cried for the rest of the night until he fell fast asleep

Back in **Khrones will...**

"I'll say it again why did you attack the boy" said Maldox as he hit the Cultist again as he withered i pain

"Master I was only doing what I wished the dark gods promised me revenge" said the Cultist as his face was bruised

"revenge for what" said Maldox as he look to the Cultist

"what could a child do to you that the dark gods can't" said Maldox as he narrowed his eyes at the Cultist

"it killed my family" the Cultist cried out as tears started to toll down his eyes

"what do you mean by it" said Maldox as he stared at the Cultist as he was scared as the Cultist had gone thought a culture shock, when he realized that he was in space and that his planet wasn't as important as he thought it was

"the Kyuubi of course the God damn fucking Nine tailed Fox" yelled out the Cultist in anger

"he's in the boy and I must kill it" said the Cultist as he got up slowly as Maldox then started to walk calm towards the Cultist as he was surprise by this as he was expecting to be killed

"thank you for that information" said Maldox like a snake as he then hit the Cultist in the stomach as the Cultist felt all the air leaving his body as then he hit the ground, then Maldox grab him by the neck and dragged him over the railing

"demon I present you your lunch" said Maldox as he look at one of the many eyes of the demon as the Cultist could only look down as he saw a giant mouth open and waiting as then Maldox then drop the Cultist as Maldox then walked away only to enjoy the screams of agony and pain before the silence of death came before the entire Bridged

**"it was a pleasing Sacrifice I hope I can get more" said the Demon**

" that will be your last meal in a while as he tempted me to do it" said Maldox wondering what to do with this new piece of information

_"so the boy houses the last Demon then we don't have to search that long after all"_ thought Maldox

"what are you planning Maldox"said Borris as he came though the door

"you'll see in due time" said Maldox but Borris saw though

"he's stronger then everyone there it would take one of us to kill him" said Borris stating a new fact

"yes I know and I don't fell like adding to our losses yet" said Maldox

"so why don't you do it he knows a friend of yours" said Maldox in a sly voice

"who?" said Borris as he didn't catch what Maldox had said

"the man who cast you into the wrap" said Maldox as Borris face went into a snarlier and caused a dent in the wall with his fist

"damn that Rafen I kill him for Khrone" said Borris

"then wait a bit and you can lead an attack to kill the rest of the people on the planet" said Maldox as he turned to the hologram as Borris stormed out of the bridged

"demon set the Vox to get in contact with the tech priest on the planet" said Maldox as the demon did just take not even bother to speak or give his two-cents in take conversation

"tech priest are you there" said Maldox over the Vox as much static was herad

_"yes my lord I'm here what do you need"_ said the tech priest as he sounded quite old but why did he care if they did Khorne's biding it was fine with him

"are the two ships done yet" said Maldox as there was silence again

_"no my lord it will take a couple more years and then they will be then"_ said the tech priest with fear in his voice as if he was waiting for Maldox to ask why

"alright then see it gets then" as he then cut off the Vox and sat in his chair

"Demon" said Maldox as the demon then had all of his eyes on him

**"yes my lord" said the Demon** as he watched Maldox carefully

"I want you to send command over to Borris as I'm going into a sleep-coma" said Maldox as the demon was surprised

**"for how long my lord" said the demon** as it was displeased to have that idiot take command of this ship

"until the ships on the planet are done, so until then Borris is under command so tell him that" said Maldox but then added

"and also when constructing is done wake me as I don't think Borris will do so" said Maldox as he started to fall into the dead like state

**"your wish be done Lord Maldox" said the demon** as it watched lord Maldox for a bit then decide to begin with the task given to it

As the Ship silently traveled around the planet watching what was happening on the surface as it burned with the marks of Chaos and unholy marks were hanging and standing in the city's as Lord Maldox would not awaken for until another 6 years to come

_ok guy's first thing first as you read in the story these guy's are not the BloodKnight's they come in the next Chapter, these soilder's are there mortal enemies, to which I'll reveal in the next chapter. Next if you have any questions as well about or have a suggestion don't be afaid and leave them in the review I want to hear your thought's. and lastly I do read the warhammer books so some things will happen that will appear very freaky, like orks changing color's but let's leave that for another time remeber all hail the space marine's and the Emperor see yea  
_


	2. The fires of war

_well only one review, fuck it the story must go on as I will write this for fun, so review the story if you like it, its open to all member's and non member's_

Blood Knight Naruto Chapter 2

* * *

The Darkness of war

It had been a Long time Maldox had seen the same colors of the bridged, the same red rust color or was it Blood red color he couldn't tell. As he then looked up to see the Demon who maintained the ship for over the past 6 year's he's been asleep as Maldox then got up slowly as his arms started to get felling back into them and blood started to flow again

"Ahhhh it fells good to serve Khorne once again" said Maldox as he looks towards the door to see Borris leaning on it

"It seems you came back from the dead," said Borris as he chucked as he went to the demon

"Demon start up the Hologram," said Borris as nothing happen

"Demon start up the Hologram or I'll send you back to the wrap" said Borris

"**You are not in command anymore Maldox is so shut your trap" said the Demon** as Borris grew red with anger

"Demon start the hologram I would like to know what happen in my six year sleep" said Maldox as the planet came into view

"**We have been at war with the planet while you slept" said the demon** as Maldox looked towards Borris

"Well you see my lord what happen was that a year after you fell asleep, the village's across the globe, began attacking our Cultist and we had no choice but to fight back" said Borris as Maldox only watched Borris and listened to his words carefully

"We are winning the war with our mass of number, but we don't win enough major battle's" said Borris as Maldox narrowed his eyes at him

"And why don't we" said Maldox curious why

"I didn't send any of our marine's to deal with there strongest, as it seems" said Borris

"Explain now" said Maldox as he was getting annoyed by Borris idiocy

"Because you gave me no order's to use them" said Borris as he then felt stupid

"I want you to contact Samiel understand, we are going on a massive counter offensive so meet me at the thunder hawk" said Maldox as he left the room but not before hearing from Borris

"Yes my lord" said Borris as there was hatred in his words

As Maldox walked the halls he felt the ship shake every few minute's as if there were shots hitting the hull or that shot's were being fired towards the planet, as servitor's and tech priest were running around some carrying cannon rounds and others muttering more prayer's as he reached the hanger it had many more supply's then he remembered as there were more ship's as well

"It seems that we gained much more then I planed but either this is useful" Maldox said to no one as Borris then followed him shortly after

"My lord there ready for us to land at the main camp in Earth country as the people on the planet label it" said Borris

As Maldox nodded as it seemed he had made the arrangement's at less he could do that right, as then Maldox and Borris then got into the thunder hawk with several other marine's as Maldox looked to them they seemed to be new and he had not seen them on the ship before

"My lord Maldox we have many new marine's joining us after you went to sleep, we were sending them down now so that they can finally get the full taste of battle" as Maldox nodded

As he could understand this as the ship took off from the hanger and proceeded to enter the atmosphere

In Konoha…

Saurtobi was looking out towards his village with a grim look on his face as he saw the damage that happen during the civil war, it seemed that all the Cultist had gotten up and revolted against all the village's and tried to take them over, but leaf was the first one that was quelled but much damage was done

As he looked out towards where the giant structure use to be, it had fallen over the Uchiha area of the village and many of them were killed, and soon after that the boy Itachi Uchiha slaughter the rest of the survivor's except his brother sasuke and ran off, saying thing's like Blood for the god and what not

"Now mass war breaks out in this world and everyone doesn't know who's attacking who" said saurtobi as he looked towards the gates of his village as many ninja were armed with the Cultist weapon's as many of them had these on them, so it was better to use these against them then none at all

As then saurtobi then heard a knock on his door, and turned a bit towards it

"Come in" said saurtobi as he saw naruto come in and he winced as naruto wasn't the happy go lucky kid he was as Saurtobi then looked into his eyes as he looked older then a 12 year old should

It had happen a 2 years ago but saurtobi couldn't forget a couple of villager's with a few Cultist came around to hurt the demon, as they were all drunk but Iruka seemed to protect naruto and that's when one of the Cultist mange to kill Iruka with a blade

Flashback…

_As Iruka had taken naruto to get ramen to cheer him up as he failed his first exam for the ninja exam and would have to go next year, they had a great time laughing as naruto said_

"_Iruka it always feel's your like a dad to me" said naruto as Iruka felt embarrassed_

"_Come on Naruto I'll take you home" said Iruka as then a mob started to form as they traveled every few blocks until it held forty people as they then started picking up stuff and throwing them as a few Cultist seen were charging at them as Iruka yelled out_

"_Naruto run I hold them uggg," yelled Iruka as he felt a blade go straight through him as he looked down towards the wound and saw a lot of blood dripping as naruto was frozen unknowing what to do_

"_Naruto what are you doing run" yelled Iruka as naruto wanted to run but he felt he was stuck to the ground_

"_Well it looks like the demon isn't scared let's make him," said one of the civilian's as they started throwing rocks at him as one hit dead on as naruto hit the floor as the drunk's were having fun as Iruka tried to get back up as he mange to throw a few of the drunks to the side_

"_Naruto please run" cried out Iruka as naruto was crying hurt, as he didn't want to move as everything hurt_

"_Maybe if I stay like this they'll leave me alone" thought Naruto as a civilian pick him up and held him by his arm's_

"_Alright we going to kill the demon tonight first the Demon Lover" said the Civilian as two Cultist held up, with his head out as Iruka looked towards naruto_

"_Naruto I'm sorry," said Iruka as he closed his eyes as he was beheaded as naruto then saw his father figure's head rolled before it was stomped in by a Cultist_

"_Khorne would love theses soul's that we offer him," said the Cultist that cut Iruka's head off as naruto looked down towards the ground_

_As one of the Cultist looked towards him_

_"are you ready to die boy" said a Cultist as he looked towards naruto but got no reply and started to walk over to him_

"_Boy are you going to answer me?" said the Cultist as he pulled Naruto's head up by the collar of his neck as he saw the whisker marks darken and his eyes became red_

"_**DIEEEEE**_**" yelled** _out naruto, as he seemed to lash out at everything around him as the entire street became covered with blood_

_As saurtobi got there with a ten of Anbu a few of them threw up right on the spot as naruto was hugging his knee's and crying loudly as he was next to the dead body of Iruka__, and behind Naruto were clawed mark body's with Blood seeping from them as Naruto's clothing seemed to be covered with Blood_

_He went up to Naruto and tried to pick him up but naruto shuddered back from his touch, as the only words were heard from naruto over and over_

"_It was my fault," repeated naruto as saurtobi did a swift chop to the back of the boy's neck to knock him out and take him to the hospital, but not before he ordered the Anbu to clean up the mess_

_End of Flashback…_

He winced at the memory of it and looked at naruto now, as the boy seemed to carry one of the Cultists pistol's as it was a safety measure for all the villager's were to have one with the safety on, but if one was every off that person who turned it off were condemned to death as such the person who carried them as well except naruto as the boy had gone thought enough suffering already so he had to made sure he was safe at all time's even when he wasn't watching

"Saurtobi-sama, when can I head back to the hospital?" said Naruto in a blank voice

Saurtobi winced as well, because after the incident Naruto stood in the hospital room he was always given, and as expected naruto didn't want to become a ninja anymore as Iruka's death broke him's apartment was burned down and he lost most or all of his stuff except the cloths on his back as naruto wanted to live no where else he always

"We can go back in an hour naruto" said saurtobi as he continued his paper work and every once in awhile you would hear a heavy bolter's go off killing some Cultist who were stupid enough to attack the village as he then looked back up to the bright but hull colors of the sky

"akio when will you get here, we need your help not for the boy's shake, but for everyone" whispered saurtobi as he went back to his work as naruto sat in a chair inside the room

Back at the Chaos base in Earth Country…

The thunder Hawk had touched down on the planet surface as Maldox and Borris got out with the new Marines, as a Veteran Marine came up to greet them

"It's good to see you here Borris and what a surprise Lord Maldox you finally woke" said Samiel as Maldox recognize him

"It's good to see you to Samiel but I would like a battle update then saying hello" said Maldox as Samiel leads the way with Borris following him, into the command tent with a map laid out onto a table

As Maldox looked down at the map he could see almost the entire area taken under Chaos control

"My lord while you were asleep we mange to do this much damage to the enemy" said Samiel

"Was this you or Borris" said Maldox

"I command most of the attack's as Borris captured the island country's," said Samiel as he looked towards Maldox

"Excellent" said Maldox as he continued to stare at the map as he devised plan

"we need to make Lighting and border country's around Earth country our first movements of attack" said Maldox as Borris then gave him a confused look

"but why don't we march straight through we can use the marines" said Borris as Maldox turned to him

"The way to Lighting could hazdoruos and I want them out of the way now because after we complete my plan only one country will be left" said Maldox as he then pointed to the middle

"fire country" he whispered as he knew this where they have been seaching for the Demonic power

_"once I have that power the imperuim and revenge will be mine"_ Maldox thought to himself but was thrown out of musings by Samiel

"what is the plan" said Samiel as Maldox realized he hadn't explained it to them yet

"alright then this will be a three scaled operation that we will do at the same time" said Maldox as the two chaos officers listened carefully

In konoha...

As saurtobi walked the village he saw sadness in his people as now there were many orphans, that had loss there family's and closed shops as well, every since the Cultist showed up people tried to escape outside the village's but soon found that they were then just turned to sacrifices for there gods, many ninja's never came back on missions as saurtobi had to put down the age limit again so that leaf had a chance to defend itself

As saurtobi approached the wall and walked up to the top there were many children and teenagers manning the guns, some civilans and even ninja's as he then looked out beyond the village walls, as the once great green forest had been turned to ash by the cultist as they proceed to burn it down

As then sarutobi then saw many of his ninja outside of the walls in dug outs with heavy bolter's as the cultist like to call them and have them set up

"hokage-sama" said a ninja landing near him as saurtobi turned

"kakashi your back" said saurtobi as sarutobi looked towards kakashi as he saw kakashi in his usual jounin outfit but with a cultist rifle's, pistol's and a sword on his back

"so kakashi did you find out what happen to kiri" said saurtobi as kakashi had a grim look on his face

"its been turned to the way of eight" said kakashi as saurtobi knew what that meant

"then were down one country then" said saurtobi as hope seemed to start disappearing

"but what about the other countries" said kakashi

"There's no word from Iwa as the messenger did not return, Kumo said that they would do for a hyuuga but I turned them down outright and I received a no from Suna" said Saurtobi as kakashi looked towards the ground

"hokage-sama as Kami forsaken us" said Kakashi

"no he hasn't but right now were on our own" said saurtobi as kakashi got up

"hokage-sama permission to lead a force to attack the cultist in Iwa" said kakashi

"kakashi you know that I can't do it we don't have that much troops to spare" said saurtobi

"then at least give me something we have to help Iwa they might be in trouble" said kakashi as saurtobi pondered on this

"alright gather who ever you but not from the walls or outside the village that are around the gates we will need them" said saurtobi as kakashi nodded and jumped of

"Kami I hoped I made the right move" whispered saurtobi as he looked back out towards the wastland as cultist then proceed to do another raid again

In the village of Iwa...

The Tsuchikage was wondering around his village as he had seen all the damage done in the last raids in the several day's, as each one got larger and larger until they were almost on the walls of the village, But even if they got there there was nothing they could do to break them down

"sir come quick there back" said Iwa-nin as he came from the direction of the wall

"whats wrong" he yelled out as the nin started to catch his breath

"They have something big this time some thing" said the nin as the kage nodded and jumped his way to the wall as he stared out on to the battlefield as it was filled with dead body's of Cultist and Iwa-nins, but as the Kage looked out towards the horizons he saw giant's in armor, with weird designs on as a few of them had head's attached to there armor

out looking towards the village...

"My lord Maldox we are in position" said Samiel over the vox

_"good excellent I want you to contact the ship and give them a firing solution and have them send you down a predator"_ said Maldox over the Vox

"yes my lord your will be done" said Samiel as he then contacted the ship and gave the tech priest the coordinate's as the replied in two minute's the cannon's will be ready as Samiel then looked towards his space marine's as the Predator had already hit the ground

"Marine's today we fight for Khrone and win as these people fight for there lives but today we will show them the error of there ways in not joining us today we give there BLOOD FOR KHORNE" yelled out Samiel as many of the chaos space marine's and Cultist cried out as they cheered they as Samiel then pointed out towards the Village

"CHARGE" yelled out Samiel as the marine's charge with many of the Cultist running ahead and around them as the Predator started to fire at the wall taking out chunks of it as it fell on top of Iwa-nin and Cultist alike, as then many of the Iwa-nin's were firing upon them as it seemed , but there numbers never seemed to end as then a Large Boom was herad as he looked over to his right the gates seemed to fall like paper as Cultist seemed to rush in

"were being over run fall back to the tower if you can" said the Kage as he then looked out to the battlefield just to see one of his nin's to get cut in half by one of the amour one's swords causing a bloody mess as the kage turned from the grim sight he ran for the hokage tower as buildings began falling as he heard many sounds of gun fire and people crying out in pain and screaming as they were crushed by building's

As he was not paying attention a building almost crushed him as his path was blocked by ruins, as he then heard heavy thumps behind as he turned slowly to see three armored warrior's, as he got a better look at them, They had horns on there helmet's and the way of eight mark on there shoulder, but there seemed to be another mark as well but he couldn't tell as the middle one spoke

"are you the leader of this village" said the man as the kage could tell by the voice as it sounded howl out and dead

"yes" he answered like anyone else in his village

"then fight as I am Sergent Samiel in command of this operation" said Samiel as he took off his helmet and motion the two marines behind him to stay put

"fine then if I kill you then this attack ends" said the kage as he drew his blade, which was a heavy sword, a big two handed sword by the looks of it

"fine then" said Samiel as he drew his chain blade as it whirled to life as the kage tried to retreat but his back meet heat

"so trying to escape" said Samiel as the kage looked towards his pale scale like face with no answer

"ahh I see your people are at the the very back near the tower, don't worry I'll fix that" said Samiel as his Vox came to life

"target the tower tech-priest" said Samiel as the kage was confused as he then saw bright lights in the sky as they came closer and closer until they hit where his tower was and screams could be then heard in that direction as the kage turned his head and then back

"you bastard" said the Kage but within that moment his life ended as Samiel's Chain Blade tore his inside's apart as then the kage flew in half his arms hitting the ground first then his legs

"fool left yourself weak for a second and your dead" said Samiel as he then proceed to the kage's upper half of the body and cut his head off

"I think this makes a prefect prize" said Samiel as his two marine's nodded as they then walked towards the tower enjoying the sounds off death as Samiel used his Vox

"my lord step one is complete" said Samiel

_"excellent now put up our alters all over the city and return to base, and return the Predator to the ship as well"_ said Maldox

"yes my lord" said Samiel as he then went to comply with his order's

In the thunder hawks flying over lighting country...

"damn that Maldox giving me this operation i would rather be destroying that the center nation then this" whispered Borris as he was sitting in his seat looking at the other marines around him as he silently then turned on his Vox

"lord Maldox are you there" said Borris

_"yes I am what is it Borris"_ said Maldox

"are you sure this operation will secede as you plan" said Borris

_"yes it will, do my plans ever go wrong"_ said Maldox

"but we don't now there battle stength as the Cultist here have been almost wiped out" replied Borris

_"then you'll reinforce them but by all means take that village at what ever the cost even contact the ship just to barge the village if you have to but by the end of the day I want our flag sailing over it understand"_ said Maldox

"yes....... my Lord" said Borris as he slyly said the last part

_"good your almost at your destination contact me when you have won think of this as a chance to redeem your self to Khrone"_ said Maldox as the Vox-chat cut or on Maldox's side shut off

_"damn him"_ thought Borris as he could only think had Maldox send them to there deaths as then a voice came over the intercom for the Thunder Hawk

"Lord Borris we have arrived I'm opening the hatch now" said the pilot as the hatch seemed to open after he said that as Borris then saw the area he would be fighting in as it had high mountains and also many trees, but also patch's of scorched earth as then a village came into view as borris then contacted all of his Squad's over Vox

"This commanding Officer Borris are all squads ready" said Borris as he heard six replies

_"Squad 1 ready" _replied a marine_  
_

_"Squad 2 ready to kill"_replied a marine

_"Squad 3 we will spill Blood"_replied a marine

_"Squad 4 we will collect there skulls"_replied a marine

_"Squad 5we will bath in there Blood"_replied another marine

_"this is Squad 6 we will give them gay butt sex"_replied Patrick

"wait repeat that Squad 6"Said Borris as he wanted to know if he heard right

_"um mm Blood for the Blood god"_replied Patrick hoping now one heard even the reader reading this story right yeah that's right you in the chair I see you(ok let's stop braking the fourth wall for now)

"you know what forget it all Squads drop in five..four...three...two...one...JUMP" yelled out Borris as he was the first one to jump as of then many other Squads in the seven different thunder Hawks jumped of one at a time as they then started to descend towards the ground as then he yelled over his Vox

"ACTIVATE YOUR JUMP PACKS NOW" yelled Borris over his Vox as Chaos space marines started to land in the village as they then came under heavy Bolter fire as he then landed what looked like to be the slums of the village as he then used his Vox again

"alright all sergeant's once you land gather your squads together and start causing havoc" said Borris as he got replies of yes's and affirmative as Borris then continued to run down the streets as he then came to an collapsed house

_"good I can wait here"_ thought Borris as it was a dark house and it gave him cover as well, as there he can wait for his squad to meet up as he then heard movement behind him as he then turned around withnquick haste ready to kill as he then saw a couple of Cultist

"my lord I'm glad your here" said one of the Cultist as he bowed and the rest followed

"are you all that are left" said Borris as the one in front of him rose and nodded his head

"then we will take this city but I must understand something first is the demon container here" said Borris as the cultist nodded again

"yes both of them" said the cultist as Borris soon forgot that they were two in this village as he then got on the Vox with Maldox

"Lord Maldox do you read" said Borris

_"yes I can hear you what is it this time"_ said Maldox as he was sightly annoyed

"there are two demon container's in this village and the troops I brought with me can just barely handle one alone I'm gonna need more troops" said Borris as Maldox was silent for the longest of time as he heard the battle going of in the back round as he heard many bolter's going off and people screaming and dieing

_"use the ritual"_ said Maldox as he sounded like that was his last option

"are you sure my lord because I can't sacrifice one of my marines for it" said Borris as Maldox sounded as he sighed in annoyance

_"use the cultist in that area as eight are enough to use the ritual and complete the summoning as more would give the demon more power" _said Maldox

"thank you for letting me use this summon my lord said Borris as he smirked as he then shut off his Vox and began ordering the cultist to start building a altar

"when the alter is complete contact me understand" said Borris as one of the cultist that seemed to be in charge of them all nodded as Borris then started up his jump pack and flew above the village to get a good look at it as he saw flames and destroyed buildings he saw many Bolter's going off as well as he started to descend back to earth

"I love the smell of war in the morning" said Borris as he started to aim himself for a battle that was going on in the middle of the street as several civilians were barricaded in side a store with a heavy bolter as several chaos marines were taking cover behind some building wreckage as they were firing blindly into the store as Borris then came into the building though the roof

As Borris crashed though the first thing he saw was one the men was pointing at him and shaking as Borris got up slowly as he was the tallest one there, as Borris slowly large scythe from his back and cut three of the civilians down at once there as there heads hit the ground first, as then one of the man on the heavy bolter's pulled it of it's window still and turned it to Borris, but drop by not realizing on how heavy it was and fumbled as he was now trembling as he had nothing to defend himself with as then Borris then put a Bolter round in his face as then chaos Marines rushed in

"commander Borris what are you..." said a Sergent as he then looked up to see a hole in the roof

"ahh Sergent report on how the siege goes" said Borris as the Sergent then returned eye contact with him

"Squad 1 to 3 have gotten close to the tower but are being held back, 4 is securing an area so we could land extra or vehicle's when need instead of dropping them in drop pods and squad 6 is pinned down and we lost squad 7 as we have no idea where they are

_"surprise butt sex"_ was yelled over the Vox as then scream's were heard in the back round

"he worship's Slaanesh doesn't he" said Borris as only answer the Sergent could give was to nod as they all turned of there Vox channel to squad 6 as they didn't want to be scared anymore, as the squad 5 went up the street as Borris then asked

"has they been any sightings of the demon container's" said Borris as the Sergent shock his head, we've just being killing as many as we can and none of them has showed the power of a demon

"alright then marines start up your jump packs for i have a job for" said Borris as they stopped moving as Borris explained the plan as then squad 5 then started to jump for the water treatment plant as civilians could have went there, as then he was radioed from the cultist

_"my lord we have completed the alter what now"_ said a cultist

"contact lord Maldox he'll tell you what to do next" said Borris as he then cut the channel as he felt he was being watched as he looked up to the roof to spot girl that was 14(I don't know how old Yugito is so don't bitch if I got her age before the time skip, so when naruto's 16 she's 18 deal with it)

"so you gave up and came to me to kill you girl" said Borris as he smirked at the girl as she then grew a frown

"no I'm here to kill you" said yugito as she jumped down as the demonic charka then started to leak as when she landed she was in a demonic cloak

"ahh a demon container now i get to take you back to lord Maldox myself" said Borris as he brought his scythe into a defense stance as she then crouched on all fours

"DIIIIIEEEEEE" she yelled out as she then started swiping her claws at Borris as he dodged with ease as he saw she was blinded by anger as when she went for another strike Borris dodged and use the but of the scythe to fling her over him and into a store as he then herad a loud crash

"I can't believe that I thought she was going to be a challenge, this has to be a biggest waste of my time since when they were selling taco's in Cafeteria" said Borris as he then heard a loud crash as he then turned around to see the building go up in blue flames

"I swear" she said a Borris was looking at her as her head was to the ground

"I will kill you" screamed out yugito as she then had one tail and jumped at Borris who put up his scythe in time to block

"lucky girl it a blocked a second late there would've been a giant scratch on my amour" said Borris as then the girl started to push him back with more of the demonic energy

Now Borris had faced many time's before demonic and wrapped beings energy, but this girl's was different as he felt a burning sensation as he looked to see that his scythe was starting to burn a bit, as he then he pushed it to one side as that made yugito fall back a bit

"catch me if you can girl" said Borris as he then activated his jump pack and started to hope the buildings back towards the Cultist where they had the ritual ready as then got back in contact with the ship

"I need you fire onto my location any where in the village that will damage them moral or kill many lives and several predator's to attck the village's walls can you do that" said Borris as he said the order's rather quickly

_"yes lord Borris we are doing everything right now as I speak"_ said a tech-priest

"good" said Borris as he then shut off his Vox and then heard a deafening roar, as he then turned his head back to see a giant two tailed cat as it was bathed or covered in Blue fire as then a familiar voice was herad

**"get back here you coward"** screamed the cat as it started to leap after Borris

"shit" said Borris as he almost got clipped by one of the cats claws as he felt the heat off of it as it would had burned him alive as he mange to crash land where the Cultist were

Inside the collapsed Building...

"lucky me" whispered Borris as he got up as the Cultist watch him and came to aid him to see if he was alright but he punched a few back threatened that if they touched him, he would kill them as then one of them came up to him

"my lord we are ready, we just have to sacrifice one more of us and he will became his avatar" said the cultist as Borris looked sight at him getting a good look at him for the first time as, he looked like he was barely 16, but he had scar's on his face and eye's as if he killed for a long time

"alright then begin I deal with our Guest" said Borris as he went back to the entrance to face the demon

Back outside the collapsed slums area...

**"where are you"** Screamed the giant cat as she started to wreck the slums around her not caring on who was getting killed as he then saw the man or being that tormented her

"I'm right here" taunted Borris as he waved at the cat as yugito/Nibi walked towards him as they saw him as he looked like he gave up and was ready to die

**"so your ready to die mortal"** said yugito/Nibi as Borris looked straight at the cat

"the question is are you" said Borris as the cat grew a snarl

**"you think you can kill me the way I am now"** screamed the cat as she then brought down her claw to crush Borris he could fell the heat as it was getting hotter, but before she could crush him a giant red arm came though the building and grab yugito/Nibi by the throat and held her in the air as the building collapsed as Borris then landed a few blocks away unharmed as his plan worked

"hahahaha you will now fell the wrath of the Bloodthister" yelled Borris as he had a look of glee on his face as yugito/Nibi then got a good at the so called Bloodthister and repulsed in fear as it had a horse like head with the body of a man but with horse feet(don't know proper word for it) as in one hand it carried a giant two headed battle axe and in the other a huge metal whip as the the monster itself had amour on as well as it skin was covered in Blood or it was Blood itself as it was the deepest shade of red

**"what are you"** screamed the cat as the only answer it got back was a roar as the flaming cat was thrown into the air as then the giant Battle axe then cut the cut into two as one half of it few, into an area were people hid as they were then burned alive, by the hot blue flames as the other half landed in the shopping district

"now little girl I win" said Borris as he then used his jump pack to head where the other half of the cat landed

in the shopping district area..

yugito felt Nibi's power leave her, as if she was afraid of that giant demon as the Nibi was screaming to run away but yugito couldn't as she felt her body weak after using all that charka, as she then heard someone landed near by as she thought it would be that amour freak ready to kill her or make her suffer more

"yugito come on you done already" said a voice that sounded familiar as she then realized

"bee that you" said yugito weakly as she saw the dark skinned man as she knew it was him

"come on get up lets get you out of here" said bee as he hoisted yugito on to his back and used one of the few radio's they had left to contact his brother

"bro it's me I found yugito but she's pretty beat" said bee as he then hid in a building as he heard that winged demon fly by as it flew over them

_"this village has no chance bee so take yugito and escape to konoha"_ said the kage

"but what about you" said bee

_"I'll fight till the end but you must live on and escape there's no chance for us and you must get to konoha and tell them that there being surround on all sides"_ said the kage

"alright bro goodbye" said bee as he then crushed the headset and started to flea the village as he run towards the gate that would lead him to konoha

Towards the Tsuchikage tower...

"I hope I did the right thing" said the Tsuchikage as he looked out towards the village on top of the tower as it was the last line of defense as beyond it was the people of the village hiding in fear hoping that they wouldn't die, as he saw the giant Blood red demon fly over head and demolishing several buildings with its axe

"so are you the leader of this village" said a voice that sounded heavy

"who are you" said the kage as he saw a giant armored figure with a scythe in his hands

"so the girl escape, well then looks like your going to tell me where she went" said Borris as he started to walk towards him as the kage got a good look at him and saw that the man was wearing red armor and gold trims as his face was pale and scared

"I'm the Strongest man here and I'm not going to tell you anything" said the Kage as he then drew blades as Borris watched but they weren't any blades they were chain swords, space marine chain swords one in each of his hands

"where did you get those" Borris said Lowly but loud enough for him to hear

"I got them from killing a couple of you kind outside the walls as they landed, they destroyed my gauntlets and I took there blades when I turned them into bloody piles" said the kage as he then saw Borris move at inhuman speed as the kage was barely able to defend into time as then Borris force him back abit as then the kage went for a sweeping slash, with the sword in his left hand as Borris then stomped on the sword as he then grab the kage and threw him across the roof, as he slide on the ground to a stop

"I'm not letting you live to tell that you killed one of my men" yelled Borris as then the kage went for the blade as Borris then whipped out his Bolter and shot the kage filling up with an entire round as the kage fell to the ground and convulsed as Borris walked towards him lowly

"so your still alive, don't worry you'll be dead soon" said Borris as he then grab the kage by his robes and drag him towards the edged as then the Kage heard stomps and saw it, the demon as Borris lifted him up a bit

"here you go some lunch" said Borris as the kage felt as he was thrown up in the air as the only thing he felt was pain, then more pain and fanilly blackness and nothing

After watching the Bloodthister eat the kage and ripping apart more buildings, Borris only had to contact Maldox left

"Lord Maldox are you there" said Borris over his Vox

_"what is it Borris am busy right with my....devices"_ said Maldox

"I have finished capturing the village as it is in flames but the demon container escaped" said Borris as he expected to get scowled at

_"no it is as expected, continue capturing the village and plant the marks understand there is still one more village to plant the marks in and I will not leave this planet until it is done"_ said Maldox as he turned off his Vox as Borris then contacted the rest of squads

"all units finish killing everyone in the village" said Borris as he then shut off his Vox to see the predators landing and proceeding to destroy the walls as he looked out to the village

"I love the smell of carnage in the morning" said Borris as he then took of with his jump pack to do more killing

* * *

_well I kind of had problems at the end of the chapter as I got bored I hope it turned out ok(ED stands for Emperor of Darkness)  
_

_"hey boss"said a Blood Knight  
_

_"what" said ED  
_

_"why aren't we there yet" said a Blood knight  
_

_"you'll be there in the next two chapter's or one, so don't rush me these chapter's are like a giant prologue" said ED_

_are right see you next and remeber all hail the Emperor and his loyal and faithful spacemarines  
_


End file.
